Saving Face
by lakura-chan
Summary: Kais life turned on him. His miserable grandfather wont leave him alone, and Tyson, well, he isn't helping any. Someone wants him, and hes not sure for what.But what will happen when a girl comes along, too tired to carry on? RR!
1. The Very Thing

**Saving Face**

**Author: lakura**

**Chapter: The Very Thing**

**POV: Kai**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade V Force, or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

"Keep away from me!!! I mean it this time Tyson!!" I pushed him away. He insists on including me in everything, and lately he's taken to staring at me, and that unnerves me. I ran outside. He let off this time, and went inside, and roamed the fridge. He came back out with a foot thick sandwich, bag of chips, and a 20 liter Soda. He loped off to the TV. I walked out into the street. Other bladers were practicing on the street alleyways. They weren't that good. They stared at me, but I completely ignored them. The came up to me, and started babbling, but I just said,'Look kid, I have somewhere to go'. I had this all the time. It started to rain. Great. That's all I needed. Some rain. And it was my lucky day. It was acid rain. I could hear my flesh burn, so I ran the rest of the way. 

The alleyway provided some protection. And the roofing of my apartment helped a little . I opened the door, then as soon as I was in , slammed it. I literally fell into a scraggly arm-chair. Maybe now I could get some sleep. I had been trying for several nights now. But I couldn't. I don't know why. I thought that it was because I was worried about Dranzer being stolen, in my sleep. But that wasn't it, because I knew I would know if someone entered. My skin still burned from the rain. I went and raided the medicine cabinet. There were 3 bottles. Some Iodine, an aseptic soap, and a bottle of blue junk, which turned out to be cough syrup. I took out the iodine. Sticking my hand in, I could put it on, without the use of cotton balls, or tissue.

"Shit!!!!" That stuff burnt more than I remembered, and I dropped the bottle at my feet. It rolled around, and red goo came out the end. I followed the bottle, to the floor. My clothes were torn badly, I noticed. I got up, and took off my shirt, and everything besides my pants. Switching the bathroom light on, I steered the shower nozzle in my direction. I turned on the water. It was freezing. I shivered, but stayed under. I was used to it, it only came out cold. And this was the only place I could truly be alone to take a shower. I rubbed the sore burns tenderly. They hurt like hell. I rubbed soap all over. And rinsed, then lathered my hair, and rinsed that out too. It drooped slightly. But oh well, who was I trying to impress?

I tore the towel from the rack. I rested my face in it for several minutes, before actually drying off with it. And I found some spare clothes. I yet again fell into the chair. But I still couldn't sleep. I was tired, and worn. Iknew something was after me, but I didn't know what, and I didn't know how tho protect myself, besides hiding for the moment. I wasn't in the shape, being so worn, to fight right now. I pulled out Dranzer, and stroked the top. I could hear the doorknob twisting, in the front of my apartment. I ran to the back window, and jumped out of it, falling on my feet. When I looked around, I saw Tyson, Max, And Ray. I didn't want to deal with them now. So I ran some more.

When I thought that I was far enough behind, I stopped, and rested against a tree, panting heavily.

Then I heard a scream.

A scream that startled every bone in my body. I covered my ears. Then I heard a sob,"No, please don't......." SO I ran to where it came from. I tripped, and fell flat on my face, but I got up again. In the Ally. SO I looked in. There were many shadows moving away, human shadows, and then one body in the middle, left behind. I thought it was a man, who won, and the others were bigger, and they just beat the crap out of them. But it was a teenage girl. About 15. She was lying sprawled out, and had several deep bruises, and one arm lying out at an angle which couldn't be natural. She had ears strewn down her face, mixed with blood.

I walked up to her and brushed the hair out of her face. She grabbed my wrist, and with bloodshot eyes, stared into mine. I blinked . "Are you here to rape me to?" She started to cry again. "No!!" She looked at me uncertainly. "I won, they are sore losers, and the decided to take their anger out on me, And there were 10 of them, and only 1 of me. I took out 4, but I can only do so much, you know??" I nodded. I picked her up in my arms, and walked steadily to Tyson's Grandfather's Dojo. " Hey....Wait I know you...," She looked at me intently."Then who am I? " "You're my savior." That's all she said then blacked out.

Me, a savior?

Authors Notes: My 1st Beyblade fic!! Whatcha think?? I promise, no Mary sues. I have that problem all worked out. I love Kai. Any ways, I hope you like it, Ill keep writing if you send me 1 review!! But PLEASE send a lot, oks? Thanx!!

R/R!!Bye

Promotion: Read my other 3 fics!!! I have 2 Kingdom Hearts fics, and 1 Inuyasha fic. THANX!!R/R!


	2. Realizing Things

**Saving Face**

**Author: lakura**

**Chapter: Realizing Fate**

**POV: Kai**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Beyblade V Force, or its characters.**

**

* * *

**

6 strong blasts of wind passed me by. And I thought I heard clothes ripping. But that wasn't what I was concerned with at the moment. I knocked open the door of the Dojo, scaring Tyson out of his wits. "Woad!! Hey dude, don't scare me like that!!" Then he saw the girl in my arms, and scrambled to his feet. As he ran to the phone, to call an ambulance, she muttered"not the hospital, anything but that. " "Tyson, don't call!" He looked a little surprised, but he obeyed. "Geeze Kai, if you wanted a girl that badly...." He laughed despite the situation. He saw my scowl and backed off. "Kai! You're bleeding!!!" I looked down at myself. I had 2 bleeding cuts on my leg, and 3 in total on my arms, not discluding the one on my chest. They were bleeding freely."I've seen worse." He still seemed shocked by the blood. "Snap out of it!!" 

He shook himself, and went to the bathroom to get the first aid. I lied down the girl, and slumped to my knees. I was losing an awful lot of blood. I put my hand over the cut on my side. The blood just ran out through my fingers. I fell to the floor. And blacked out.

When I woke up again, I was lying on the floor still. "Who was the moron who left me on the floor?? " I started to get up, but it hurt way too much, so I laid back down. A light came on. "Kai?? You're awake!!" Max ran up to me. He was in the blue thing he always wore, and his boxers. "Yeah, did you expect me to die? Were you going to miss me?" I said with sarcasm. "That's the Kai I know. Hold on, Ill get you up, off the floor." He went out, and got up someone. Another light came on. Rei. He came up to me. And leaned over me. Then he immediately got off, and helped Max pick me up, and they put me onto the sofa. I swatted their hands away.

"Where's the girl??" They looked at me. "We weren't sure what to treat her for. I put cream on her bruises, and bandaged her up, but we aren't sure what really happened to her, and Tyson won't let us take her to the hospital, because he's afraid you will get all pissed at him." Said a very frustrated Rei. I tried once again to get up. But it still hurt like it was on fire. Rei pushed me back down again. "Let me up, I order you." I pushed me gently back down, and said," I don't take orders from the less abled." I pushed up through his grasp. "Who in the hell are you calling less abled? Get a grip , neko-jinn, I am in good enough condition to take all of the team at once. Without Dranzer. So get it straight." I put my fists up.

"Ok,ok!!" He put his hands up in surrender. "But it would help if you told us what happened to the girl." I paused, and dropped my stance. "She was raped. And beat on, because she won against a group of thugs. Sore losers. 10-1." I said, my breathing increasing slightly, my eyes burning. From anger, not tears. "Ok, now I know what to do, however, I don't have anything to help one problem," He said blushing slightly. But then he took my arm around his shoulder, and helped me back to where he was going. Rei knew I wasn't to be left out. I looked at him, his ponytail thing swinging across my back. "So why did you leave me on the floor?" It was his turn to look. Because we didn't want to hurt anything worse then it already was, you were still bleeding when I got home, about 15minutes later." I nodded. "Thanks." He smiled, and nodded.

I hobbled along on my good leg, and stepped into the room, and into a flat hard chair. The girl had some bad cuts, and she must've had a roll of bandage on. She stirred in her sleep and mumbled' Loser, quit rechallenging me' Then she started to turn over, but I saw her wince severely, and she stayed put. Then Rei came back in. " I hate to wake her up," he said guiltily. But he went over and shook her arm. She stirred, and grabbed his wrist loosely. 'Oh' she mouthed and let him pick her up and move her. He undid her shirt, which was really loose, and revealed a bandage. You could see shape, but not flesh, until the upper chest. She whimpered as he put a shot into the flesh, and put a pill into her mouth. She swallowed it, but stuck out her tongue. "That was horrible!" She had a rough voice , for now, but I was sure that when she was well, it was sweet and calm.

"She looked around his shoulder, Rei's I mean. "Hey," she said clearing her throat. "Hey" She looked at me, and said," Thank you so much" I blushed a little, but remained cool. " Your scream was getting to me." She smiled. " I know what you mean." Rei redid her shirt, and rebandaged a gash on her leg that bled through the bandage. "So savior what's up?" Rei laughed. "Savior? Kai? " He laughed again. "Shut it Rei." "Whatever."

"You're....hurt..." She said almost guiltily. She got up off the bed, and walked, taking slow, unsteady steps, and came over to me. She then, to my surprise, kissed the ones on my arm. "I hope it feels better now," She said teasingly.

What was with this girl??

Authors Notes: Boy, that didn't take long!! I got my one review!! YAY. NOW WHERE'S THE REST???? But any ways, maybe a week for the next one. Hope you like it. PLEASE R/R!!!! Thanx.

Don't flame, I lost the fireproof suit.

Lakura


	3. Going Under

**Saving Face**

**Author: lakura**

**Chapter: Going Under**

**POV: Kai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade V-Force, or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

The very next morning, She hobbled out to breakfast, with Rei at her side, to keep her from falling, even though she loudly convinced him she didn't need his help. The others stared at her. Maybe...They weren't used to girls?? She looked at me and smiled. I looked down, to hide the blush on my cheeks. After Rei was sure she could sit, he went and cooked breakfast, because Tyson was whining. She looked up at him, and gave him a deep stare, one that unnerved him. "Go cook it yourself if you are that hungry." Max burst out laughing. She smirked, and I could hear Rei laughing in the kitchen. Hilary burst in the door. I rolled my eyes. "Hey! I didn't miss breakfast did I? Or did Tyson already eat it all??" I laughed a bit this time. Tyson was fuming. "I'm on a diet ok?" Max burst out laughing once again."What kind of diet is that, one that you eat everything in sight??" He laughed, clutching his heart, for fear it would stop I think. 

But Rei came in with breakfast so he stopped. Waffles, and fruit, mostly berries. He put the syrup in the middle, and put one waffle on each plate. "Tell me if you guys want more, unless you're Tyson." He said with a quick glare to Tyson. Hilary then, finally noticed the girl. "Oh?" She said, with questioning eyes to me. I shrugged. "So what's your name??" She looked up from her plate, wiping the strawberries and crumbs off her face. "Why should I tell you??" I liked this girl. "Because I want to know!! And you're here at the Dojo, with the Blade breakers, like me, so all I ask is to know your name!!" She glared. "You would laugh." And took another bite of waffle. "Fine then! I'll ask someone else." She looked straight at the others. They all shrugged."Oh, come on!!I just want a name!!!" She smirked.

So, I asked." What **_is_** your name?" She looked up at me. "Lie." I blinked. Lie? "Like the opposite of truth?" She nodded, as if solely talking to me. "But why?" She shrugged. "All I know is that it became a nickname for me from the start, because of my blading, and I don't even remember my real name." "Hm."She continued on the waffle. "Wow!" Max said,"So you're a blader too? Do you think you'd be able to practice with us??" She looked up."Only if you want to be beaten." Hilary then burst out, rather rudely, "You know what team this is, right? These are the blade-breakers!! You cant beat them with any old blade!!" Lie stared up at Hilary. "My blade is not 'any-old-blade', thank you very much." Hilary resorted to sitting down, to hide her embarrassment.

When everyone was finished, Max gathered up the plates. When Max gathered Lie's plate, she had carefully picked out all the blueberries. He blinked at her. She smirked. Then I went outside to practice. But before I reached the door, she got up, wincing. I went up to her. She grabbed my arm. Take me back to get Ciriel.My blade. I nodded. "Rei, round them up, I'll be back ut in a minute." He nodded this time. She led me to the room where she was sleeping. It was strewn with bandages, ointment, and clothes. She apparently had decided on a red tank-top, and black jeans, that were pretty tight, and flared at the edges. I blushed when I caught myself looking. She went to the desk, and grabbed a blade, and a launcher I had never seen before. She went back to my arm. I took it and put it over, around my shoulders, and she smiled up at me." Nice blade." She smirked. "Of course.I'm not an amateur." "I see." I grabbed my blade put of my pocket, and she took it, and looked at it. Than her mouth went in an 'o' shape. "This..this is Dranzer. So, now I know you're the real Kai." I nodded. I slid open the door.

The team looked up at me. Tyson thought it was funny to salute me." Half an hour extra practice Tyson." He moaned. So then, Max came up to me. "Kai, cou ld you fix my blade?"I stared at him."I don't fix blades, Kenny does." "Yeah, but you fix your own blade!" I glared at him."But not yours." He pouted. Liestood straight up beside me. I never noticed...She had long strawberry blonde hair, and Bright blue eyes. Kinda the opposite of me, who had Blue, slate hair, and crimson eyes. She took a few steps ahead. "Who is first?"Rei looked up at her. "I am." "I see." I went to the dish. With my fingers, I put down the numbers. 1-2-3,"Let it Rip!!" Her blade went out with a speed I never saw before. From the shape of her blade, I could tell that it was a blade based on defense, and it had a bit beast, without a doubt.

"Come on Ciriel!!" She yelled. Driger pulled up on the force. She came back a few steps. She was obviously in tune with her blade. Then I saw a glow. It was like a human, with powerful wings, and tiger claws, and scaly legs, without a face, except for the nose, and mouth. Feathery hair. "Ciriel!! Morph!!" The beast slowly changed form, and in time, became a complete copy of Driger. Rei, stared in shock." Thought I'd make it equal." He till stared. She knocked him out of the ring. "If you get distracted that easily..." even Kenny was still staring at her. "What?!?!?!" "Your..bit-beast...It...copied..." She put her hands on her face. "No, that wasn't a copy, it was an image. It wasn't the same as Driger, it just had the same attacks. You could say the other Driger you saw was a hologram. Not really there." They still stared in awe. "STOP STARING!!!" They snapped out of it.

Kenny was first to snap out of it."Would you let me scan your blade??" She stared at him. "Sure, but you won't find anything. Not even that I have a bit-beast. I do have another blade with an actual,'beast inside, this is just the only one I like to battle with.""But.." I know. It was the blader staring its beast in the eye. Challenging the blader to take on his or her self. I stepped up."I'm next." She smirked. "Oh, this will be good.I can tell."

Authors Notes: WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS??? I waited...pout... O, well, I hope I can at least get one to continue. But, thanks for all my reviewers who had faith in me!! I have another, Yaoi fic us too, called 'The Dreams I Hope Were Real', if anyone is interested. So thanks a lot, I wanna know what you think, and I promise, that Lie will not be a Mary-sue. Goes and gags Why would you think that?? But tell me, ideas, compliments, complaints, anything. Thanks so much. PLEASE R/R!! Bye.


	4. Fire Uncontrolled

**Saving Face**

**Author: lakura**

**Chapter; Fire Uncontrolled**

**POV: Kai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade V-Force, or any of its characters.**

* * *

She stepped, or rather stumbled up to the dish. I took a few steps up. She readied her launcher as did I. "One-Tw--Ozuma, What Are you doing here?"I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding. She dropped her launcher. Not to the ground, just put it low. She looked at Ozuma as though she had seen him before. "Hi Ozuma" He looked at her. "Lie?" She nodded. "Long time no see. It looks like you have seen better days!" She nodded again. ;So how'd you end up here?" Sh sighed. "Got beat up by some thugs I won against, there was too many of em you see, they raped me, and I was saved by one of these guys." He looked questioningly at her if to get an answer, but she obviously wasn't telling, or she wasn't saying it aloud. Lip synching maybe. I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks. Ozuma looked over the team, and when he saw my face burning, he grinned. 

"Kai??" He raised an eyebrow. "Wow, The cold does really have a heart."He grinned, and I scowled. He knew it was my nature, and he laughed. "So Ozuma, what did you come over for??" asked Tyson. "I came to tell you that there is a tournament on Thursday at the stadium at the edge of town. I also came here to check how your blade were doing. " Rei smirked. "What do you think that we have been doing?? Sitting around? Icy over there,"he said pointing at me, "doesn't allow that for very long." Ozuma laughed. I was mad now. What was it with making fun of me?? I mean I'm not a robot, I have feelings to. Not that they cared.

Lie walked over to me, and put her arm through mine. "Hey I don't know what you guys have against him, but he saved me, and that's all I'm ever going to care about. Sure, he isn't the most loving guy around, but at least he shows if he doesn't care. Unlike so many of bladers these days!" I smirked, but blushed all at the same time. She had a point. I gripped her arm. She looked up at me, and smirked. Then she let go, and hobbled over to Ozuma, and put her arms on his shoulders. They talked quite a short time, and then they went inside, and the rest of the team followed. They sat in a chair, briefing each other on time spent. I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When I walked into the room however, What I saw shocked me. Ozuma was kissing her. She was pulling back, but he wouldn't let go, and she pushed him away completely. He tried to kiss her again, but when she tried to move, he trapped her there. I went, and stood behind him, and he noticed the shadow looming over him. "Do you mind? I'm kind of busy!" I took him by the scruff of the neck, and pushed him off her, and she went and got up, then she went over, motioned for me to put him down, and as soon as he was, she punched him square in the jaw. It started bleeding.

"That's for all the pain you have caused me," she said, punching him again,"That's for trying to make me weak again,"and with a final punch,"And that my friend, is for trying to take advantage of me. Bastard, get out of here." I was somewhat shocked in what she had done, but when she saw him go out of the door, she dropped to the floor, panting. She still needed to build up her energy. I sat down behind her, then moved to her side. She smiled at me, as droplets of sweat poured her forehead. I slowly stood up, wondering why I had sat down, then put out my hand, as to help her up. She took it. She looked up into my eyes, and then she walked away, but the effect was ruined by her bad limp, and all of her hobbling.

What was up with her? She seemed to like me, but sometimes it seemed that she liked me more. Than just friends. I didn't bother her about it though. However, when it was supper, I took hers back to her. Unfortunately for her, it was my turn to cook supper. Rei cooked mostly, but sometimes, he wanted us to cook, when he got tired of it. Today it was my turn. I tried to make some good food, and I didn't stand around to see if it was good or not. I made General Tao's Chicken, A recipe from China I picked up while training there. And the plain white rice. I brought back her plate, and knocked on the door. A muffled" come in" sounded, so I opened the door. She opened her eyes wide when she saw food. "Food...." She must've been hungry. I left the plate, then went to get mine, and went back to her room. She was eating happily. I stared at her. She looked up, rice falling from her fork, her mouth open. "Yeah? If you are coming in, go ahead." I blinked, and moved in and sat on a chair, not minding the scolding hot food on my lap. " SO you mean it is actually good?" She nodded her head vigorously. "Why? Did you cook? Giving Rei the night off, eh?" I nodded this time. "I see." She quickly finished her plate, and wiped her face off.

I took slow, small bites. She made me feel ...slow for once. I liked to play with my food inside my mouth, feel all the texture. I had to admit, it wasn't half bad. She put up her hand, and reached over onto the shelf Rei must've put above her bed. She pulled down 2 beyblades. One was a unique shade of silver, the one I recognized as Ciriel, and the other was a shade of light purple. It could probably be lilac, or purple mountain majesty, or something like that, but I wasn't in tune with my color shades. I wasn't feminine, after all. She held up one, and fingered it, the silver one. She reached up, and grabbed a small bag with some tools inside it.I cocked my head. "What are those?"

She put her head up, and looked around, as though she was in deep concentration. She focused on me, " I am sorry, what did you say?" I took a breath. " I asked what was in that bag." Her mouth formed an o shape, then she un-zippered the bag, and showed them to me. 'They are pieces to fix my blade. I don't have a team, a chief, or anything like that, so I have to fix everything on my own. And I have to win my money to buy new parts, so I guess you could say that I am not the richest champion in the world. I don't have money barely to even buy food, I win it rather than buy it, or else I would be broke."

I was shocked. In a way. She certainly didn't seem rich that was for sure, but the way she beat....O well, she didn't have to be rich to be good."But I get along well, don't worry. SO how is your team, money wise?" I blushed. "We have a ton of money from the world competition. Max's mom works in a high job in the BBA, and I have a wealthy back-round, if I ever needed it, but I choose to stay far away form it. We are sponsered by Mr. Dickinson, perhaps you know him?" She had a sad look in her eyes. She nodded. "Yeah, I know him. He wouldn't find me a team, and the BBA wouldn't sponsor me. Probably because I am female, And because there was no male there to back me up. I was also, a loner, and had no team. He wouldn't find me one."I scrunched up my eyebrows. " I don't want to join a team. Many have asked me, and I never accept, just so you know."

How was I ever going to make this work?? She was a good blader, she should be on our team. Or at least A team. And I wanted to help her out. But she wasn't very revealing, past wise. She wasn't going to tell anyone her past without good reason. Suddenly Max burst into the room. "Kai, there is a message out there for you in the mail. You might wanna read it." I looked up at him. "Who sent it?" He flinched. "Do you really wanna know?" "WHO sent IT MAX." He flinched even more. "Your grandfather."

Authors Notes: Hey! I know it took me a long time to post this, but I was on vacay for a while, but it was hard to think of something to write, and if I was supposed to put an author tribute her I am sorry, but you can look for your names, just look in my user info!! Ill have the next chappie up sooner!! PLEASE R/R!!!!Thanx, bye!


	5. Cold Hard Soft

**Saving Face**

**Author: lakura**

**Chapter: Bad News**

**POV: Kai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade Dammit!**

**

* * *

**

"WHAT??" Max flinched again. Lie was just looking back between us both. "THAT BASTARD I CANT BELIEVE IT, I THOUGHT HE WAS IN THE MENTAL HOSPITAL" MAX was basically cowering in the corner now. Poor guy. But I just steamed out the door, to the kitchen where the letter was. What did that fool want? I heard some banging, like something being knocked over in Lies room. I heard, a groan from pain, so I turned around. Max came out, followed by Lie. She had an angry look on her face, and had hit Max on the head with her fist. He looked up at me, and muttered," I was just trying to help her, but she obviously didn't want my help." She hobbled out past me, to the kitchen I followed. Rei was sitting on a chair, and Tyson looked like he had seen a ghost. I laughed at this. I couldn't pass it up. " Scared of my mental relatives Tyson?" He looked at me, and I could see how pale he was. 'Yes' he muttered. 

I opened the letter. None of them had opened it. I didn't get mail very often, so it was unlikely that any of them would open them. All I ever got was fan mail, part catalogs, and business letters, all from Russia.I read through it quickly, and everyone else stared at me. Lie wasn't there. She hadn't gotten up for me, she was in the Bathroom. The letter clearly typed said exactly this.

_Dear Kai,_

_My only grandson. Life here is terrible. Surely you would want a better place for your grandfather to stay? But that really is besides the point. I wanted to inform you that I have Black Dranzer. I want you to use it. I want those Bit-err, parts that everyone has been talking about. They are releasing me tomorrow. I want to start beyblading again, it makes me feel young. If you know. Your young, so you should understand. I also have some things from your mother, and father, before...umm...they met their end. I think that you would like them, yes? Come to the mansion on December 12,I wish to forgive and forget, yes. Thank you, my dearest grandson. _

_Sincerely Voltaire_

How could he think that he could bribe me into this mess? I was fuming mad, and I threw the letter on the table. I walked to the door, it was pouring, and thunder-storming. "Read that if you want, I don't care. I am going out, tell Lie that I wont be there to serve her supper tonight." I slammed the sliding door. I went outside, and walked to the park. There were many trees there. All of a sudden, I slipped on the ground, and fell, face first, but I caught myself before my face hit. I got up, and wiped my hands on my pants. I was freezing, but not as cold as I felt inside. I found a tree, and hopped up into it. I sat there for hours as long as I knew.

I must have fell asleep because I woke up to soft yelling. "Kai!" I looked down, and saw a poncho that had a bad limp. Lie. She looked all around, but didn't see me. I shouted into the darkness. "Leave me alone, I'm fine"She looked in my direction, and walked towards the tree. She would yell Kai are you up there/ I knew it. But she didn't. She just climbed up onto the branches. I arched an eyebrow. How in the hell was she going to climb a tree? She just eased up the branches. She flinched once, but she climbed until she got up to me. "Kai you are a stupid bastard if I ever saw one." I blinked. She sat beside me, sharing the thick branch. She took off her poncho. I saw wet hair, and red eyes. I didn't know why the eyes were red. She was hiding her emotions pretty well.

She slapped me. I forced her fist into my hand. What in Gods name was that for? She answered me."I hate you." I was shocked. "But not in the way I think. I hate it because I have to painstakingly think about how I am ever going to get away from the whole team unnoticed. I do like to stay, but I cant. I have to go, I have to make my own damn life worth living. Because it isn't. But I cant leave because you will catch me. I want to leave so badly, it isn't even funny, I just want to go. But you wont let me, and I know it." I stared at her, just trying to comprehend even a portion of what she just said. Did that mean .... that she was attached to me? Or just the whole team?!

For unknown reasons, she started crying. I went to wipe her tears, but she swatted my hands away. When I grasped her wrists, she kicked me, and wobbled on the branch. She fell, caught unbalanced. I watched her fall all of the way down. "Lie!!!" All of a sudden, I had closed my eyes, I heard a 'THUMP' and a moan of pain. I jumped down.

She was bleeding from the leg, and somewhere else. I could see her clutching her shoulder. I touched her briefly, but she quickly inched away from my hand though. I think..hope. That it was because she was in extreme pain. When I picked her up, she didn't move, and she didn't complain, she just allowed me to carry her. My clothes were soaked in her blood. She got really dizzy and light headed, and then she fainted. Her head rested in my arm. I blushed, but I went into the hospital doors. I hated the hospital, and I hated its ....happiness. I hated that it was always clean, and stunk like an aseptic. I took her to the desk. The nurse took one look at me, and almost fainted I think. She quickly dialed a number, and I was ushered into a room not to far from there. The doctors pushed me through some doors, and all I remember is the bright lights.

I was really dizzy right now

It was all happening so fast.

A nurse poked my shoulder. She was the cute kind with not alotta brains. I glared at her, and stepped out of my trance. She blinked, and said apparently for the 3-5 time, "Sir? Your Girlfriend is in a room now . If you want to see her, go in room 582,ok? And Sir? We have some spare clothes if you want them" I glared at her, and she stepped back. "No I don not want your clothes thank you. I will visit her, and she is not my girlfriend." She rushed away, after nodding. She was afraid of me. I got up from the chair they had obviously put me in, because I didn't remember. They blood dried clothes crinkled under me. I walked around, first visiting the cafeteria. I went through the line, and as always, gross hospital food. I knew Tyson would eat it though.

I found a turkey sandwich, and I got that. I also, on the fruit aisle picked up some cherries. The ones with stems. They were my favorite fruit. I got some fruit for Lie too. And a milkshake from the ice cream stand. It read" Ice Cream for Warm hearts, and Sweet tooths" I rolled my eyes at this.

I pushed the button for the elevator. It took awhile to come down, and when it finally did, I had finished my sandwich. I walked down the halls, only preventing my becoming lost by following the room numbers. I finally found the room. It read"582, Release Rooms" in peeling Gold letters. I went in.

There were 3 beds, 2 of them filled. Lie was by the window. I knew it. There was another guy, who had auburn hair, and a large bandage on his forehead. And a broken arm. I went to Lie. She looked at me, and said nothing. I set the milkshake on her table, and dropped the fruit in it. She raised her eyebrow. I handed it to her, and reluctantly she took it. She sipped from it. "I thought you may be hungry" She smiled a small smile, then went back to the milkshake. Silence again. I went to the end of the bed, and looked at the roster. It was all pretty confusing. But I got this much out of it:

1. Lie was not in danger of dying or internal injury

2.She had a misplaced shoulder blade, and apparently a huge gash on her leg. And a sprained wrist.

3. She was going to leave tonight

I put it back. She looked up at me, and she arched another eyebrow, as if asking what I thought. I blushed when I didn't answer, and she continued to stare at me, still sipping at the strawberry milkshake I brought her. "Hn" She gave me a confused look. " It-Your - the injuries you got aren't serious" She rolled her eyes, as if saying,'NO DUH' I sat in the chair next to her."I am sorry." She stopped sipping, to answer me."apology not accepted." I gave a look of shock. I FELT shocked. I didn't know why, and I knew she wasn't going to tell me.

"Please?" Wow, I don't think I ever used that word , ever. She replied with a dull 'no'. "Pretty Please?" What was I? Some guy who used girly phrases? I was going soft."No." I leaned it towards her face. "Yes?" I kissed her.

One half of my brain was screaming"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT YOU MORON"

The other screamed"WOW I AM LOVING THIS!!!

I agreed with both. But mostly the 1st half. I broke off soon. And she had a shocked look this time. "Yes....."

Authors Notes: I know it took REALLY LONG for me to update. I had writers block!! I AM SO SORRY!!!!!PLEASE review anyways? Thankx

lakura


	6. Falling Into Anything

****

Saving Face

Author: lakura

Chapter: Falling out of Anything

POV: Kai

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade V-Force, or any of its characters.

"Yes…." I nodded. "Good." She stared at me for a minute, then she quickly went back to looking at the window. After a while, I got bored, and got up to leave. She got a pained look on her face, and made a small 'hmph'. I looked at her and asked, " What is it now?" She glared at me, then when I gave a confused look, she sighed. "You didn't stay to see me, did you? That kiss didn't mean a thing, did it?" I blinked. "I don't know." She got mad, then huffed at me. "What? How can you NOT know? If you didn't mean it, you never should have done it!"

"I don't care if your mad, I am NOT going to apologize! I won't because it wouldn't matter to you! You don't care, You just wanted me to say those words, You don't love me, so why does it matter that freaking much?" She wrinkled her brow, and yelled," Who in the fuck ever said I didn't love you? You saved me when I was raped, and you picked me up when I fell, and saved me from myself! You think that meant nothing to me?

You really are stupid Kai!" She turned her head away. ""Lie it isn't me that is stupid, just think about it, it seems you have some time." Then I walked out the doors.

When I returned in about….I dunno, 4 hours, I heard loud screaming in the waiting room of the hospital. Where patients check in and out. I walked in the doors, and saw the problem. I went up to the "problem" and put my hand on her mouth, and grasped her wrists. She struggled in my hands, but soon enough she stopped, because it was ver undignifying. I looked up at the nurse who was obviously very flustered. "What seems, or seemed I should say, to be the problem?"

The nurse looked from me to Lie, and then to me, and in a shaky voice, said," Well, sir, this was her time of discharge, and she came down to sign out. The hospital code states that any patient being released must be accompanied by someone else, so as to not injure themselves more. She explained, you could say, that she wasn't foolish enough to hurt herself, but I cannot break the code, or my job is at stake. And then," She said, pausing to look at Lie, then cringing," She broke out yelling , saying that she didn't have anyone, and that she was perfectly capable, and to quote, 'let her out of this damned hell joint'. But you see sir, I was only doing my job, and I am sorry if this has caused her embarrassment, but it was for her own good. " I nodded.

" I am here to pick her up. IO am sorry if she caused any problems, and We will be leaving as soon as possible." I had to sign a form, and take a few papers, and then I let go of Lie, and drug her a ways outside. "What ** were **you thinking?" She turned her head. "Lie, look at me." She turned around. In the opposite direction. "Lie!" She took a few steps forward, away. I jogged up to her, and spun her around. "**Now you listen to me, you will not do that to me! How fucking embarrassing do you think it is to go into a public hospital, and save a whiny bitch, yelling to leave, when you damned well that the hospital cant let you? Don't you ever, and I mean ever do that again!!!"** She cringed, and slumped to the ground. "Fine, sit there and cry." I started to walk away, but she grabbed my ankle. "What?!?!" She cringed, and let go. I started to leave again, but I heard a small mutter. ' …..please don't go…I'm sorry….' I thought to myself , 'like hell you're sorry'. She tried to get up, because I heard scraping on the gravel. But then I heard a thump, and a cry of pain. I turned around, and grabbed her hand, and roughly pulled her up, and when I did, she grabbed my neck, and suddenly my shoulder was very wet.

"Lie, stop…." She stood, on her own weight, and with one arm, wiped her eyes, not doing much, suddenly, her weight shifted, and I pulled her arm up before she fell. She winced, and I noticed a large bandage on it. I also noticed a red spot on the jeans she was wearing. The gash had split open. "Your gonna get soaked in your own blood." She looked down, and I heard a "shit". I chuckled lightly, and put one of her arms around my neck, and grabbed her waist, then started to move, she was going along with me, but soon she slowed down. I knelt down, and motioned for her to climb on my back. I grunted slightly when I pulled her up. I muttered 'weight training' and heard a small hmph from her. Then I quickly went home, before anyone saw us together.  
But really, I still don't know if I meant those things..

probably not….

Authors Notes: Hey A CHAPTER This was a little cheesy at the end, but o well. Can't help it. Sorry this chapter was so dang late, but my internet was down for quite a while, I didn't give them up. Stupid computer. DAMN YOU. Wait, not I didn't mean it, don't self destruct!!

Haha, next chapter soon.

lakura


End file.
